


Voy contigo

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Samwena, Sharing a Body, episode 14x10, soul
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: coda 14x10 Sobre lo que Dean lee en el libro de la muerte y cómo terminar con Michael.Contiene ilustraciones nsfw.





	1. parte 1

El libro de su muerte lo decía claramente. “Dean Winchester construye una jaula celestial y se encierra a sí mismo. Michael se libera en su mente y destruye su alma al descubrir que está atrapado.”

¿Cuántas veces debía resignarse a la no-existencia? Había renunciado a su alma para salvar a Sam; la había envenenado con la Marca de Caín para poder derrotar a Abaddon; estuvo a punto de quemarla con la bomba para Amara…

Pero todas esas veces no había sabido a ciencia cierta qué iba a suceder. Ahora tenía el libreto. Con todo y spoilers. No había otro modo. Cualquier otra solución acabaría en desastre.

Buscó en los registros de propiedades de Los Hombres de Letras y encontró el sitio perfecto. Un viejo depósito subterráneo a unos veinte minutos del búnker.

Las instrucciones para la construcción de la jaula fueron fáciles de hallar. Solo tuvo que mirar en las páginas del libro de Billie. Todo estaba allí.

Era trabajo pesado para un solo hombre.

Los primeros dos días fueron duros, y las terribles jaquecas lo hacían aún peor.

Al tercer día de ver a Dean escabullirse, Castiel decidió seguirlo. Luego de varias horas sin éxito intentando disuadirlo, se quitó la gabardina y la chaqueta y comenzó a ayudarlo en silencio.

En apenas una semana la jaula estaba completa.

Dean tomó las llaves del impala y su teléfono y se los entregó a Castiel.

—No lo hagas —volvió a rogar.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Cas. Es el único modo.

—Iré contigo entonces —dijo el ángel con resolución.

—¿Estás loco? Michael va a matarte. En cuanto tome el control del cuerpo te destruirá, hombre.

—No quiero dejarte solo —dijo Cas con suavidad. No quitaba la vista de la jaula. Muy en el fondo, esperaba que no funcione. Que Dean no tenga que pasar la eternidad ahí adentro con Michael —. Permíteme entrar contigo — suplicó nuevamente. Dean negó lentamente con la cabeza, apretando el puente de su nariz —. Me quedaré aquí, entonces. Vigilando la jaula. Cuidando de ti hasta que encontremos el modo de salvarte. Hasta tener la gracia suficiente para sacarte, como hice con Sam.

—E-eso es una locura —protestó Dean con una risa nerviosa —. Podrían pasar siglos. O más. No puedes estar aquí hasta que se congele el infierno, Cas.

—Sí puedo. Lo haré — insistió obstinado —. Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer… —dijo con voz temblorosa bajando la vista a sus pies.

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—No me pidas que cuide de Sam —dijo Castiel buscando su mirada. Se veía firme en su decisión. Nada de lo que Dean dijera lo haría alejarse de allí —. Sam no me necesita. Tú sí.

—No es eso —susurró Dean. Su garganta se sentía áspera y su voz sonaba más grave que lo habitual. Titubeando, lentamente, tomó a Castiel de la mano —. No estoy seguro de si es siquiera p-posible. O si es demasiado pedir. Tú dime si es muy raro, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, Dean. Te escucho.

—Ok… —Dean tragó con fuerza y se mojó los labios nervioso antes de volver a hablar —… Antes de cerrar la puerta, quisiera que-que t-tú... tomes mi alma. —Ya casi estaba, solo un poco más. Dean apretó la mandíbula, alzó la mano que tenía libre y la posó con cuidado en el plexo solar de Castiel —. Y que la guardes a-aquí. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Claro que puedo —murmuró Cas. Dean podía ver los engranajes en su cerebro funcionando. Castiel había posado la mirada en la mano en su pecho y se había quedado pensativo. Despacio, el cazador dejó caer su brazo, pero aún mantenía una mano de Castiel en la suya.

—Pensé que podrías usarla para recargarte, no lo sé. Tú sabes, como una batería. De todos modos Michael la destruirá. —Dean se encogió de hombros intentando quitarle importancia. Estaba aterrado. Cas podía notarlo en sus ojos—.  Al menos de este modo saldrá algo bueno de esto.

—No haré eso, Dean. Jamás podría hacerte eso.

—¡Oh! De acuerdo —dijo decepcionado —. ¿Tal vez podrías guardarla en un frasco entonces? ¿O en una caja? No lo sé. ¿Dónde se guardan las almas? O tírame al río, de cualquier modo estaré mejor que con Michael en la jaula.

—Lo siento yo… —Castiel había fruncido el ceño al escuchar aquello y se apresuró a tomar la mano libre de su amigo —… no me expresé bien. Por supuesto que la llevaré conmigo —dijo volviendo a presionar la palma de la mano de Dean en el centro de su pecho —. Lo que no haré es consumirla, Dean. Eso te destruiría. Yo… puedo guardar tu alma en mi recipiente hasta que encontremos la forma de recuperar tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Eso es posible? —Castiel sonrió quedamente y asintió—. ¿Ha-arías eso p-por mí? —Cas apretó sus dedos con delicadeza y respondió con un hilo de voz “Claro que sí” —. ¿Yo estaría consciente? ¿S-seguiré siendo _yo_?

Lo que Cas le estaba proponiendo era mucho más de lo que él pretendía pedir. No podía creer que le estaba ofreciendo una solución _real_ . No era solo _evitar dejar de existir en vano_. Era una posibilidad verdadera de recuperar su vida, en algún futuro lejano. Era muchísimo más de lo que esperaba.

—Yo podría cederte este cuerpo—dijo Castiel con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos—. Podría salir y buscar un nuevo recipiente para mí.

—¡No! —exclamó Dean sin pretender sonar tan efusivo —. No, no Cas. Eso no. Este es _tu_ cuerpo.  No vas a cedérmelo. Si ese es tu plan, olvídalo. —Castiel intentó protestar, hacerle entender que era mucho más sencillo conseguir a alguien que _le diga sí_ que sacar su cuerpo de la jaula, o construir uno nuevo con algún hechizo —. Podemos encontrar un _donante cadavérico_ y revivirlo con magia enoquiana si es necesario. Pero no me darás tu cuerpo.

—De acuerdo, Dean. Como tú quieras —dijo el ángel con resignación —. Entonces yo podría darte el mando. —Dean estaba frunciendo el ceño, listo para quejarse nuevamente y Castiel se apresuró a explicar su idea —. Temporalmente. Como hacía Gadreel  con Sam, ¿recuerdas? Puedo darte libertad, para que puedas pasar tiempo con tu hermano y tu madre, hasta que lo solucionemos. ¿Te parece?

—No podría pedirte eso. Es… demasiado, Cas.

—No me lo estás pidiendo, Dean. Te lo estoy ofreciendo. Lo haré con gusto. Acepta, por favor.

Dean lo consideró por un momento. La oferta de Cas era sincera, y le haría más daño negándose a aceptarla. “Ok, de acuerdo.” susurró. Castiel respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Finalmente tenía la posibilidad de ayudar a Dean de verdad.

—Tengo una duda con esto del “trasplante de alma” —soltó de pronto el cazador intentando hacerse el gracioso, pero su inquietud era real —. ¿Qué pasará conmigo? Quiero decir, no es como cuando un ángel posee a un humano, es al revés. ¿No me volveré un fantasma? O ¿qué tal si acabamos fusionados? Como una especie de Nefilim-Frankenstein o algo así. —Castiel rió por lo bajo al escuchar esto último —. Hablo en serio, Cas. ¿Y si nuestras esencias se mezclan a tal punto de no poder separarnos luego? —Castiel no respondió. Se mantuvo en silencio considerando lo que Dean acababa de decir y entonces lo escuchó. Dean habló tan sutilmente que Castiel no estaba seguro de si lo había dicho en voz alta o había sido una plegaria —. No es que la idea me desagrade, a decir verdad.

—¿Cómo? —Castiel no podía creerlo. Dean suspiró con fuerza y tragó antes de volver a hablar.

—Cas, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo. —Castiel lo miraba alucinado. Dean apretó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos —. Estaba esperando el momento oportuno, pero ese momento nunca llega —rió nervioso —. Y cada vez es más difícil... Y cuando no hay un momento oportuno, cualquier momento es oportuno, ¿verdad? —Castiel tardó unos segundos en comprender que Dean estaba esperando que respondiera realmente a esa pregunta. Forzó su garganta para articular un leve “así es” y Dean asintió provocando que una lágrima que colgaba de sus pestañas acabe por caer. Tragó con fuerza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar hablando —. Estoy enamorado de ti. —Miró al ángel a los ojos. Cas no había movido un solo músculo —. Lo lamento. Si no quieres hacer esto del alma, lo entiendo. Debí decírtelo antes.

Castiel apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza.

—Debiste decírmelo hace meses —dijo Cas con dulzura soltando la mano que descansaba en su pecho y acariciando la mejilla de Dean.

—Debí decírtelo hace _años_ —dijo presionando sus frentes juntas, aliviado al comprender que Castiel le correspondía —. ¿P-puedo… besarte? —preguntó casi sin voz.

—Por favor. —La voz grave y rasposa de Castiel era música para sus oídos. Dean sonrió con tristeza, consciente de que éste podía ser su primer y último beso, se inclinó y posó sus labios en los de Cas con suavidad.

Castiel lo rodeó entre sus brazos y Dean rompió el beso, que había durado solo unos escasos segundos, con un grito de dolor.  Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, caminando hacia atrás.

—¡Cas! ¡Está rompiendo la puerta! ¡Michael! ¡Se está liberando! Tenemos que hacer esto ahora.

Justo en el preciso instante en que Dean se metía en la jaula, Sam entró en el depósito.

Había notado que ambos habían estado actuando extraño toda la semana y activó el sistema de rastreo del teléfono de Castiel sin que éste lo notara. Después de luchar consigo mismo por varias horas, intentando reprimir su instinto, había sucumbido a la necesidad de saciar su curiosidad. Sabía que Dean le estaba ocultando algo importante. Algo sobre Michael. Al ver a su hermano parado en el centro de esa jaula de hierro cubierta de símbolos enoquianos lo comprendió todo. Dean iba a encerrarse a sí mismo para detener al arcángel.

—¡Dean, NO! —gritó Sam intentando sacarlo de allí.

—¡No hay tiempo, Sam! ¡Cas! ¡Hazlo AHORA!

Castiel bloqueó el acceso a la jaula impidiendo que Sam pudiera hacer algo por su hermano. El Hombre de Letras observó horrorizado cómo su hermano se retorcía luchando con la criatura en su interior. Vio cómo su amigo extendía una mano en su dirección y la enterraba justo en el centro de su pecho. Dean contuvo un grito de agonía y sostuvo su brazo con fuerza, buscó la mirada encendida de Castiel y asintió apretando los dientes.

—Te amo —dijo Castiel con voz ronca. Sam alzó las cejas sorprendido e inmediatamente dirigió la mirada hacia Dean. “Lo sé” logró decir con fiereza el cazador, esbozando una sonrisa.

Luego todo pareció suceder muy rápido. Sam vio cómo Castiel arrancaba de su hermano una bola de luz. _Su alma,_ dedujo. Cas la mantenía atrapada entre sus dedos, al tiempo que con la otra mano cerró con violencia la puerta de la jaula. Giró la llave que estaba puesta en la cerradura y la guardó en su gabardina.

Luego ambos dirigieron su atención al interior de la jaula. Adentro, Dean ya no parecía tener dolor. Por el contrario, se había parado muy erguido y los miró con desprecio por un instante justo antes de comprender que estaba atrapado. Miró a su alrededor y lanzó un alarido cargado de ira. Comenzó a aporrear los barrotes inamovibles. Estaba atrapado.

Sam volvió a mirar a Castiel y éste observaba con amor la pequeña esfera de luz en su mano. Con sumo cuidado, la acunó hasta su pecho y el alma de Dean se perdió de vista entre su ropa.

—¿Qué demonios, Cas? —preguntó Sam con incredulidad, sin terminar de entender qué acababa de suceder.

Castiel no le respondió. En su lugar, sus hombros se reacomodaron en una postura diferente. Balanceó su peso de un pie a otro y se miró las manos de ambos lados. Pasó la lengua por sus labios y miró a Sam alzando una ceja.

—Hola, _Sammy_ —dijo sonriendo de costado.

—¡¿Pero qué… ?! ¡¡¿Dean?!!

 

     


	2. Parte 2

—¡¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?!

—¿Qué es lo que parece? —respondió Dean risueño al tiempo que recogía una gruesa lona del suelo. Extendió el pesado paño sobre la jaula, cubriendola por completo. En su interior, Michael seguía gritando furioso —. ¿Crees que acabe durmiéndose? ¿Como los canarios enjaulados? —bromeó quitándose el polvo de las manos. Sam se quedó mirando perplejo la manera en que Castiel se movía, era evidente que el ángel no era quien estaba al mando de ese cuerpo. Al alzar la vista, Dean notó que su hermano lo veía como si acabara de crecerle otra cabeza —. ¿Qué?

—Esto es muy bizarro, Dean —dijo el Hombre de Letras observándolo de arriba abajo —. ¿Y qué sucedió con Castiel? ¿Dónde está Cas? —preguntó buscando con la mirada alrededor, esperando ver la bruma de luz blanca de la gracia sin recipiente.

—Está aquí conmigo —dijo Dean señalando vagamente hacia su pecho —. Bueno,  _ yo estoy con él _ para ser más preciso. —Sam alzó las cejas de manera sugerente y Dean comprendió que estaba torciendo sus palabras e intentó explicarse mejor —. Quiero decir que  _ nosotros estamos juntos. _ —Sam alzó aún más las cejas y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro —. ¡Aquí! ¡En este cuerpo! —exclamó moviendo torpemente los brazos de Castiel, señalándose a sí mismo exasperadamente. Sam estaba conteniendo la risa, Dean lo sabía muy bien. Bufó molesto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del depósito. Su hermano lo siguió de cerca. 

—¿Quieres decir que ustedes comparten cuerpo? —dijo divertido —. No, no, aguarda, escucha esto:  _ ¿Castiel te dio su cuerpo para que hagas lo que quieras con él? — _ Sam acabó por estallar en risas de su propia broma. Dean gruñó como respuesta —. ¡Vamos, Dean! Debes admitir que es gracioso. 

—No, Sam. No es gracioso —dijo molesto al tiempo que abría la puerta del acompañante del impala —. Acabo de renunciar a mi maldito cuerpo para salvar al mundo. Así que no, no es gracioso. —Se sentó, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos molesto. 

Sam ocupó el asiento del conductor y aguardó a que su hermano le entregara las llaves. Dean tenía razón, no era asunto de bromas. Lo miró de reojo. Castiel estaba cruzado de brazos, frunciendo el ceño de una manera que le era totalmente ajena. Y aunque Sam no podía evitar encontrar cómico ver al ángel con los gestos de Dean, se puso serio y guardó silencio. 

El cazador, sintiéndose observado, se giró hacia la ventana y pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor de la puerta. Sam tenía razón. Sí era divertido ver a Cas con  _ su _ cara de perro. Toda la situación era un delirio. Resopló rendido y le entregó las llaves del automóvil.

La simple vibración de Bebé en marcha hizo que Dean comenzara a relajarse. 

Restregó sus ojos y pasó las manos por todo su rostro. Era extraño tocar el rastrojo de la barba de Castiel. Corrió los dedos por su cabello. Era más sedoso de lo que esperaba. Se miró al espejo nuevamente y comenzó a jugar con su flequillo. 

Sam lo miró de reojo mientras conducía lentamente de regreso al búnker. Contuvo como pudo una sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta. Dean dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se enderezó en su asiento. Cuando posó las manos en sus piernas, notó lo tonificados que eran los muslos de Castiel. Alzó las cejas sorprendido y murmuró algo como “El tipo está en forma”, al tiempo que comenzaba a chequear los músculos de sus brazos.

—¿De verdad, Dean? —lo reprendió Sam, consiguiendo que se esté quieto de una vez.

—Lo siento, aún estoy adaptándome. —La voz de Jimmy Novak sonaba diferente manejada por Dean, no tan grave y profunda como con Castiel —. Esto… no es como esperaba. —Sam quitó la vista del camino por un segundo y lo interrogó con la mirada. El cuerpo de Castiel se encogió de hombros —. No lo sé, hombre. Esperaba escucharlo en mi cabeza. Ya sabes, algo más al estilo *“Hay una chica en mi cuerpo” —bromeó —. Algo como  _ ¡mira, controlo este brazo! _ —dijo risueño alzando el brazo derecho. Sam rió por lo bajo sacudiendo la cabeza. 

—Las cosas no son como en las películas, Dean. 

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo volviendo a ponerse serio —. Es solo que pensé que lo sentiría. Cuando dijo que  _ me llevaría con él _ imaginé otra cosa… —concluyó pensativo, más para sí mismo que para Sam.

—Bueno, Dean, recuerdo que cuando Gadreel me poseía, yo tampoco estaba consciente de su presencia. Supongo que con Cas es igual. 

—¡Pero Gadreel no era tu nov-... ! —Dean evitó terminar la palabra en cuanto notó lo que estaba diciendo. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, molesto consigo mismo. Sam guardaba silencio. Era obvio que lo había escuchado y esperaba a que se tranquilice —. No conocías a Gadreel.  Y que no notaras su presencia era parte del trato.

Sam apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Se detuvo debido a un semáforo en rojo y miró a su hermano para seguir hablando, pero Dean tenía la vista fija en el asfalto, era evidente que no quería continuar con la conversación.

De pronto los ojos de Dean brillaron por un instante y su postura volvió a cambiar. Sus hombros se aflojaron al tiempo que su rostro se suavizó. Sonrió levemente con tristeza y buscó la mirada de Sam. 

—No puedo “hablar en su cabeza”—dijo Castiel marcando las comillas en el aire —. No sin tomar el control del cuerpo. Tampoco podemos manejar una mitad del cuerpo cada uno —añadió algo divertido —. No importa cuantas cosas Dean imagine que podríamos hacer de ese modo. —Sam alzó las cejas sorprendido ante la revelación, pero no dijo nada. La luz acababa de cambiar a verde y volvió a poner en movimiento el impala —. No puedo ceder el control a medias. Es todo o nada —dijo quedamente. 

—Comprendo —murmuró Sam. Lanzó una mirada rápida en su dirección y los ojos de Castiel volvieron a brillar mientras éste dirigía la mirada nuevamente hacia la carretera. 

—¡Qué rayos, Sam! Te saltaste la luz roja —protestó Dean mirando hacia atrás —. Es zona urbanizada, hombre, harás que nos detengan. 

—Sí me detuve en el semáforo, Dean. Castiel estaba hablando. No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? —Dean movió la cabeza de Cas de un lado a otro y luego preguntó “¿Qué dijo?” en un hilo de voz —. Que no puede hablar en tu cabeza, ni manejar medio cuerpo. —Dean hizo un gesto de decepción al escuchar aquello —. Pero al parecer él  _ sí puede _ escuchar tus pensamientos. Así que cuidado con lo que piensas, hermano —bromeó Sam dándole un golpecito en el costado.

Dean rió con suavidad. Se sentía más aliviado al saber que Cas estaba conciente de todo allí adentro. 

Sam volvió su atención al tránsito, sonrió con picardía y se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces… ¿hablaremos sobre ésto? ¿O fingiremos que aquí no sucede nada?

Dean tragó nervioso y dirigió los ojos azules del ángel en una mirada desencajada hacia su hermano.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo de modo muy poco convincente. 

—No te hagas, Dean. Los escuché allá, en la jaula —dijo Sam divertido —.  _ “Te amo” _ —dijo poniendo la voz aún más grave, imitando el modo de hablar de Castiel —.  _ “Lo sé”  _ —añadió frunciendo el ceño de manera dramática, copiando los gestos de Dean a la perfección. 

Dean sintió sus pulsaciones acelerarse. Claro que los había oído, ¿qué esperaba? 

—Nosotros… no sonamos así —protestó al tiempo que el rubor subía por su cuello hacia sus mejillas. Sam sopló una risa y dijo “Claro, Dean, lo que tú digas” —. No se suponía que vieras eso… —dijo algo avergonzado. Sam rió en silencio. Dean sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, y cuando su hermano lo empujó por el hombro como diciéndole  _ relájate _ , Dean rió con él. 

—¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme qué sucedió? ¿O debo adivinar? —Sam no iba a dejarlo pasar. 

Dean tragó con fuerza. Aún nervioso, intentó hablar pero no conseguía ordenar sus ideas. Había comenzado a balbucear algo que sonaba apenas parecido a un “No-no-nosotros… emm…” cuando sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

—Dean me dijo que está enamorado de mí —dijo Castiel con suavidad. Las cejas de Sam saltaron en su frente al escuchar aquello. 

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Sam incrédulo. Cas frunció el ceño ligeramente pero su sonrisa seguía intacta. “No” aseguró con un suspiro —. ¿Usó esas palabras? 

—Sí  —dijo Castiel sonriendo aún más —. Y me besó. —Las luces de la carretera se reflejaban en sus ojos, haciendo que parezca que despedían chispas de colores —. Solo fue por unos segundos, Michael estaba golpeando con fuerza. Su escape era inminente y yo aún debía tomar el alma de Dean. —Sam asintió en silencio. En cuanto terminó de hablar, sus ojos centellearon y en un parpadeo ya no era Cas.

—Estee… nosotrosss dejamos nuestra mierda a un lado y-y nos besamos. —Dean escupió las palabras lo más rápido que pudo, luego tragó con fuerza y buscó la reacción de su hermano.

—Eso es fantástico, Dean —respondió Sam gratamente sorprendido por la sinceridad de su hermano. Claro que él había presenciado cuando Castiel le dijo que lo amaba, pero estaba seguro de que Dean podía inventar cientos de excusas para evitar tener que decir lo que en realidad había ocurrido. Extendió su mano derecha y le dio una palmada firme en el pecho a modo de felicitaciones —. Y ahora ¿qué? ¿Están juntos?

—B-bueno, em, en realidad, no lo sé, Sammy —confesó encogiéndose de hombros —. No hablamos al respecto. —Se quedó pensativo por un momento. No tenía idea de qué quería Castiel —. ¿Supongo? Sí. No. No lo sé. —Se rascó la cabeza irritado, dejando la cabellera de Cas hecha un caos —. No estoy seguro de si estamos en la misma página, ¿entiendes? Tampoco es como que podamos  _ hablarlo _ ahora. Es… frustrante.

Dean maldijo por lo bajo y tronó su cuello con ansiedad. La gracia en sus ojos volvió a resplandecer  y Sam se removió algo incómodo en su asiento. No quería tener que hacer de mensajero entre ambos. Una cosa era morir por su hermano o por su amigo, eso lo haría sin dudar; pero tener que reproducir mensajes de amor entre ellos era su límite. Miró de costado a Castiel pensando en que estaba demorando en comenzar a hablar, cuando notó que Cas estaba buscando algo en su abrigo. 

El ángel sacó su teléfono celular de uno de sus bolsillos y abrió la última conversación que tenía con Dean. Se aclaró la garganta y apretó la pantalla para comenzar a grabar un audio.

—Hola, Dean —lo saludó como siempre hacía —. Sé que nuestra situación dista mucho de ser ideal. No quisiera que te sientas atado a mí solo porque estamos compartiendo recipiente. —Castiel se veía preocupado. Sam podía ver que sus hombros se habían tensado; hablaba con tranquilidad, pero su postura corporal decía otra cosa —. Necesito que entiendas que eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca. Si deseas continuar yendo a bares a conquistar mujeres… —Sam frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, era obvio que eso no era lo que Dean quería. Prácticamente había dicho que eran novios. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Castiel? Sam supuso que tal vez algún pensamiento de su hermano le había dado esa impresión—… claro que no sé qué porcentaje de éxito tendrás con esta apariencia. Supongo que puedes compensar cualquier defecto con tu personalidad. —Estaba comenzando a divagar. Sam se aclaró la garganta y en cuanto Cas lo miró, le hizo una seña para que vaya al punto de una vez. Sin dejar de grabar, el ángel rió nervioso entre dientes —. Lo que intento decir es, si tú quieres, me gustaría que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos. En un sentido menos literal que el actual.  

Finalmente sacó el dedo de la pantalla y el mensaje de voz se envió al número de Dean. El aparato vibró por un momento en el bolsillo izquierdo de la gabardina. 

—¿Podrías decirle que revise su teléfono? — “Claro, Cas” murmuró Sam y esperó en silencio mientras Dean volvía a estar al mando.  

—¿Dean? —Había estado atento a la carretera y no pudo ver si había cambiado o no. “¿Mmm?” respondió el cuerpo de Castiel a su lado —. Cas acaba de enviarte un mensaje de audio. 

Dean se apresuró a buscar su teléfono en la gabardina, donde había visto a Cas guardarlo antes de entrar en la jaula. La lucecita de las notificaciones parpadeaba. Lo desbloqueó tan rápido como pudo y escuchó el mensaje que su ángel acababa de enviarle. 

—Idiota —protestó con una sonrisa al oír aquello de  _ continuar yendo a conquistar mujeres _ . Siguió escuchando en silencio, sonriendo cada vez más —. Claro que quiero estar contigo —respondió en un susurro mirando su reflejo en la pantalla del teléfono. Estaba por seguir hablando cuando recordó que su hermano estaba sentado a su lado. Lo miró de reojo, Sam se estaba conteniendo, intentando evitar reírse de Dean en su propia cara. Dean se giró en su asiento dándole la espalda todo lo que le era posible y continuó hablando, pero esta vez al reflejo del espejo retrovisor de la puerta, lo más bajo que la áspera garganta de Jimmy Novak se lo permitía —. Sabes lo que siento por ti,  _ bebé _ . No quiero estar con nadie más.  

— ¡Ugh, Dean! —se quejó Sam, era mucha más  _ charla de amantes _ de la que estaba dispuesto a soportar—. Estoy justo aquí, ¿recuerdas? Puedo oírte. 

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Enciende la radio o algo —respondió Dean avergonzado. 

—Podrías solo  _ pensarlo _ , ¿sabes? —dijo Sam encendiendo el estéreo —. O podrían esperar a llegar al búnker y hablar en privado. ¿O qué tal crear un espacio mental donde puedan encontrarse y liberarme de mi sufrimiento? Ya sabes, como el bar donde encerraste a Michael. 

Dean frunció el ceño molesto por no haber pensado en esas opciones antes, pero en lugar de darle la razón, lo llamó “ _ Perra” _ . 

—Imbécil —respondió Sam automáticamente. 

Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar al búnker, y Dean se propuso mantenerse en silencio el resto del camino. Lo consiguió por varios minutos, hasta que de pronto su estómago gruñó con fuerza. 

—¿Ese fuiste tú? —preguntó Sam alzando las cejas a pesar de que ya sabía cual era la respuesta. 

—See. Muero de hambre. 

—Supongo que al cederte el control del cuerpo también lo mantiene lo más humano posible —dedujo el Hombre de Letras, recordando que cuando estuvo poseído por un ángel, él seguía comiendo y durmiendo con normalidad. 

—Supongo… —dijo Dean sin darle importancia. Se quedó pensativo por un momento, luego se mojó los labios y volvió a hablar —. Eso significa que tarde o temprano tendré que ir al baño, ducharme… —Sam miró a su hermano. Una sonrisa sucia se estaba dibujando en el rostro de Castiel al tiempo que se miraba a sí mismo de arriba abajo. 

—Estás pensando en masturbarte, ¿verdad? —dijo exhausto, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Dean sopló una risa y sin borrar la sonrisa dijo “No, claro que no”, mirando a su hermano como diciendo “¿Por quién me tomas?”. Sam negó con la cabeza en silencio, era obvio que estaba pensando en eso —. Asco, Dean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es una película, tiene muchos títulos en español: Mi otra mitad; Dos veces yo; Todo sobre mí; el título original es All of me.


	3. Parte 3

Antes de partir, Sam había hablado sobre sus sospechas con Mary y con Jack. Apenas quedaron a solas en el búnker, Mary revisó la habitación de Dean en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que estaba haciendo. No tardó en descubrir el libro de muerte que Billie le había dado a su hijo.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de las bisagras de la puerta de entrada, corrió a toda prisa hasta la sala de guerra y aguardó al pie de la escalera. Vio cómo la pesada puerta se abría y la atravesaban Castiel y Sam. No había rastro de Dean. Ambos traían el ceño fruncido y lucían serios.

—¿Y Dean? — preguntó Mary con temor a cuál sería la respuesta. Sam apretó los labios en una línea y miró molesto hacia Castiel, frunciendo aún más las cejas. Mary sintió que sus rodillas cedían. Al verla tambalearse, ambos apresuraron el paso —. Mi bebé… —susurró con voz temblorosa. “Te dije que era una mala idea” protestó Sam. El primero en alcanzarla fue Castiel. Rápidamente la rodeó con sus brazos evitando que se desmorone.

—No, no, tranquila —dijo abrazándola con fuerza. Mary estaba llorando y Sam se mantuvo apartado, se cruzó de brazos lentamente y miró al suelo, esperando en silencio —. Todo estará bien. Lo solucionaremos,  _mamá_. —Sam alzó la vista hacia ellos para ver su reacción, pero la cazadora no parecía sorprendida.

Hacía tiempo que Mary consideraba a Castiel “uno de sus muchachos” y aunque no había podido confirmarlo hasta ahora, estaba segura de que él y Dean estaban juntos. Que Cas la llamara  _mamá_  en esta situación le indicaba que el ángel necesitaba más que nunca sentirse parte de la familia. Si las cosas entre ellos eran como ella creía, Castiel los necesitaría más que nunca —. Oh, cielo —dijo apretándolo un poco más; se secó las lágrimas apresuradamente y se apartó para poder mirarlo a los ojos —. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? —Castiel entrecerró los ojos mirándola interrogante y Sam se aclaró la garganta —. ¡Sammy! —dijo Mary extendiendo un brazo para que éste se acerque a ella y poder abrazarlo; pero Sam se quedó parado en su sitio y miró a Castiel frunciendo los labios.

Desconcertada por la reacción de su hijo, la mujer miró nuevamente hacia Cas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Castiel te llama  _mamá_ y tú así, como si nada? —dijo Castiel con una actitud que no le era propia. “¡¿Qué?!” exclamó ella sin comprender.

—Es Dean, má —dijo Sam exasperado.

—¡¡¿QUÉ?!! —gritó Mary mirando a Castiel de arriba abajo —. ¿¿Cómo?? —La amplia sonrisa de Dean se dibujó en el rostro del ángel. Mary se lo quedó mirando alucinada —. ¿¿Y Castiel??

—Aquí —dijo Dean divertido señalándose con el pulgar —. Sammy te explicará. —El moreno se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla —. Necesito tiempo a solas con  _mi ángel_  —concluyó guiñando un ojo con picardía y se alejó tambaleándose, con un modo de andar que no pertenecía a Castiel sino a Dean.

Mary se quedó de pie en el sitio intentando comprender qué rayos acababa de suceder. Sam rodeó su espalda con un brazo y la guió con suavidad a la biblioteca.

—Ven conmigo —murmuró el Hombre de Letras —. Le dije que no era buena idea, pero ya lo conoces… insistió en ver cuánto tardabas en descubrir que era  _él_. Lo siento, perdón por asustarte.

Antes de dirigirse a su habitación, Dean hizo una parada estratégica en la cocina. Estaba comiendo pizza directo del refrigerador cuando Jack entró a buscar un vaso de agua.

—Oh,  _howa shico_  —lo saludó con la boca llena.

—Hola, Dean —dijo Jack con naturalidad.

—¡Ey! —exclamó y se apresuró a tragar —. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Que cómo supe que eres Dean en el cuerpo de Castiel? —repitió Jack como si la respuesta fuera obvia —. Veamos… estás atacando la nevera como si fuera el último día en la tierra… —dijo señalando lo que quedaba de la última porción de pizza que Dean estaba aún sosteniendo en el aire —… y puedo verlos a ambos en el recipiente, por supuesto —añadió con una sonrisa autosuficiente —. Hola, Cas —lo saludó con la mano.

—No puede responder mientras yo estoy al mando.

—Oh, sí puede. Sólo que no  _con el recipiente_ ; con su verdadera forma. —Le dio un trago a su bebida, volvió a sonreír y salió por la puerta rumbo a la biblioteca. Dean lo observó mientras se iba, sin poder evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

—¿Crees que podrías hacer como hizo Michael al comienzo? ¿Permitirme usar tus poderes? —dijo Dean al tiempo que cerraba con llave la puerta de su habitación. Posó el teléfono en el borde del lavado que estaba junto al umbral y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el pequeño espejo de la gaveta.

Un par de ojos azules como el cielo le devolvían la mirada, pero no era Cas, no realmente. Suspiró con fuerza y al bajar la cabeza vio la lucecita de su teléfono parpadeando.

—Dean, debemos encontrar el modo de recuperar tu cuerpo. —La voz sosegada de Castiel llegaba desde el aparato haciendo un eco extraño en la porcelana del lavado —. ¿Para qué quieres usar mis poderes?

—Para verte… —dijo Dean con suavidad, viendo los labios de Castiel temblar ligeramente en el espejo. Sacudió la cabeza. Eran sus gestos en el reflejo, no los de Cas. Estaban compartiendo cuerpo y aún así —… te extraño —confesó con un hilo de voz —. No es justo, Jack puede verte. ¿No puedes simplemente darme ese poder? ¿Visión angelical o como se llame?

Dean bajó la vista hacia su teléfono esperando una respuesta, pero ésta no llegaba. Al extender una mano para volver a tomarlo y revisar los mensajes, vio una luz blanca azulada que rodeaba su brazo, como una segunda piel, etérea y translúcida que se extendía a su alrededor con una pulgada de distancia de su recipiente.

Las puntas de sus dedos irradiaban esta luz blanquísima mucho más allá del límite de sus uñas, haciendo que sus manos se vean largas, fundiéndose con el ambiente en líneas delgadas.

Volvió a buscarse en el espejo, pero esta vez una segunda mirada lo observaba. La criatura multidimensional que había visto fugazmente solo una vez, cuando Michael le cedió temporalmente sus poderes para poder matar a Lucifer, le sonreía suavemente desde el diminuto espejo.

—Ahí estás —dijo el cazador tocando el vidrio frío enfrente de él —. Lamento no tener un espejo más grande —añadió guiñando un ojo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a quitarse la gabardina.

La visión de las alas de Castiel atrajo su atención. Por un momento se quedó mirando las púas que cubrían gran parte de la superficie y comprendió que se trataba de plumas en crecimiento. Intentó acariciarlas, pero eran demasiado sutiles para su tacto. Cas solo le había dado la visión angelical.

Terminó de quitarse el abrigo y la chaqueta y los arrojó sobre la silla de su escritorio; cuando volteó nuevamente notó que tenía un mensaje sin ver.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? —Dean sonrió travieso al escucharlo y continuó desabotonando la camisa blanca —. ¿No prefieres esperar a recuperar tu cuerpo?

Dean soltó una risa silenciosa arrojando camisa y corbata junto con el resto de la ropa descartada.

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos llevará eso, Cas —dijo deslizando una mano por su pecho hasta su abdomen, desviándose de su camino para rozar con suavidad las letras enoquianas del tatuaje protector de Castiel —. ¿Quieres que la primera vez que te vea desnudo sea yendo a orinar? No lo creo. No en mi guardia.

Se quitó rápidamente los zapatos y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama. Respiró con fuerza para darse valor, no era su cuerpo después de todo, y deshizo el cinturón. Soltó el botón del pantalón y sin siquiera bajar por completo el cierre, metió la mano en sus calzones.

De pronto se sintió algo mareado, parpadeó y al abrir los ojos Castiel estaba enfrente de él. Seguían en la habitación, y Cas estaba sentado justo donde él había estado; pero ahora Dean estaba de pie, con su apariencia normal y su mano aún dentro de los pantalones del ángel.

—¡¿Pero qué demon…?!

—Estamos en tu mente, Dean —dijo Castiel con tranquilidad. Dean miró alrededor, todo se veía exactamente como su cuarto —. Creé este espacio para nosotros. Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien. ¿No te parece? —Al hablar, los ojos de Castiel centellearon mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba hacia el costado de su rostro.

—¡Rayos seee! —exclamó Dean inclinándose sobre su ángel, tomándolo por la nuca; con su otra mano aún en sus pantalones, lo besó con voracidad.

 

Sam, Mary y Jack alzaron la vista de los gruesos tomos de hechizos que estaban investigando al notar que todas las luces del búnker habían enloquecido.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! —gritó Mary cuando una de las bombillas de luz explotó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo —dijo Sam usando el libro como escudo justo a tiempo para detener un trozo de vidrio que salió despedido en su dirección.

—Dean y Castiel están haciendo el amor —dijo Jack mirándolos por turnos con una sonrisa inocente, para luego volver a la lectura como si no hubiera un caos de luces parpadeantes y estruendos de explosiones a su alrededor.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Mary protegiéndose ella también con su libro —. ¡¿Siempre es así?!

Sam se encogió de hombros y rió con ganas.

—No lo sé. Creo que esta es su  _primera vez_  —dijo risueño el Hombre de Letras, aventurándose a bajar su escudo. La electricidad parecía estar estabilizándose. Mary lo miraba incrédula.

 

Si alguien hubiera entrado en la habitación, solo habría visto a Castiel sentado en el borde de la cama, totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y una mano en sus pantalones. Pero en su interior, en la mente de Dean, el panorama era muy diferente.

Camisas, pantalones y zapatos habían acabado a un costado de la cama, donde Dean fue arrojandolos a medida que se desvestían mutuamente.

Las cobijas que quedaban sobre el colchón, estaban revueltas debajo de ellos. Sus brazos y piernas aún estaban entrelazados cuando Dean se incorporó, besó a Castiel en los labios con suavidad y se hizo a un lado.

     

—Eso fue… sorprendentemente realista —dijo el cazador en cuanto recuperó el aliento, luego de la que fue probablemente la mejor noche de su vida.

—Bueno Dean, fue  _real_ … —aseguró Cas risueño—… a nivel espiritual, pero lo fue. —Dean se quedó mirándolo por un momento y murmuró “Increíble. Eres increíble”, lo tomó por la cintura para acercarlo un poco más y lo besó nuevamente —. Mmm —protestó Castiel luego de unos segundos. Posó una mano sobre el pecho de Dean y lo apartó lentamente —. Debes regresar a la realidad, Dean.

—¿No dijiste que ésto era real? —bromeó para molestarlo.

—Sabes a qué me refiero. — “Lo sé, lo sé” masculló Dean —. Aún debemos resolver el asunto de tu cuerpo. —El cazador se había quedado pensativo, observando a Castiel mientras hablaba. No quería irse. ¡Rayos! ¡Se había ganado ésto! —. No puedes quedarte aquí por siempre, tu familia te necesita, lo sabes.

Cuando Dean recuperó el control del cuerpo, tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió con sus ropas habituales, franela y jeans, para sentirse un poco más _él mismo_.

Aún tenía la visión angelical y, ahora que las necesidades más urgentes estaban cubiertas, no tardó en notar que no solo servía para ver a Cas.

La primera cosa que llamó su atención fue la foto de su madre sobre el escritorio.

Dean nunca podría explicar lo que veía al posar sus ojos en ella. Desde la pequeña y desgastada imagen parecía surgir algún tipo de energía. Se acercó y la tomó en sus manos. Años y años de emociones diversas relacionadas a esa imagen invadieron su mente, escribiendo la historia del objeto desde el momento en que fue revelada la fotografía hasta el presente, en solo un instante.

Dejó el marco en su sitio y recorrió la habitación observando con cuidado, varias cosas brillaban de modo similar, algunas más, algunas menos, y Dean supuso que con seguridad se relacionaba con la energía que invertía en ellas. Sus revistas, sus armas y el diario de John emitían ese extraño resplandor, pero también otros objetos a los que nunca prestaba atención, que ya se encontraban en la habitación cuando se instaló en ella, o que había traído de otras partes del búnker solo como decoración. Como la vieja máquina de escribir.

Posó sus dedos sobre las teclas y pudo ver a su antiguo propietario sentado, escribiendo sobre la tierra de Oz.

—Wow —murmuró el cazador —. No tenía idea de que Cas veía de este modo.

Al retirar su mano descubrió una pequeña runa en la pared detrás de la máquina de escribir que no había visto jamás. Era evidente que era totalmente invisible para los humanos. Emitía una tenue luz blanca-azulada y pulsante, que daba la impresión de estar llamándolo.

—¿Viste eso, Cas? —preguntó al cuarto vacío. Tomó su teléfono celular y lo dejó sobre el escritorio donde pudiera ver si recibía un mensaje; y se dispuso a retirar la pesada máquina de hierro de su sitio para tener mejor visión de la runa. El símbolo de los Hombres de Letras brillaba en el centro, rodeado por escritura enoquiana formando un círculo a su alrededor —. ¿Puedes leer eso?

—Claro que puedo leerlo —la voz de Castiel desde el teléfono sonaba irritada por la pregunta estúpida —. Es enoquiano, Dean. Es un acertijo. “No soy un ángel, pero soy hijo de tu mismo padre. Llámame por mi nombre y me conocerás.” —Castiel guardó silencio por un momento, parecía estar pensando —. Solo puede ser leído por ángeles, por lo tanto al decir “tu padre” se refiere al padre de los ángeles. La respuesta podría ser “El Hombre”. Ángeles y humanos somos hijos del mismo padre.

Dean lo consideró por un momento, si esa fuera la respuesta, habría sucedido algo en el momento que Cas lo dijo al grabar el mensaje de audio.

—Prueba decirlo en enoquiano.

— _Li Cordziz_  —Las palabras en la lengua natal del ángel sonaron desde el teléfono, pero nada sucedió.

— “No soy un ángel, pero soy hijo de tu mismo padre. Llámame por mi nombre y me conocerás.” Mmm… — repitió Dean para sí mismo —... Soy hijo de tu mismo padre… Entonces aunque no somos iguales, somos  _hermanos_. ¿Cómo se dice “hermano” en enoquiano? —dedujo el cazador.

Castiel tomó el control del cuerpo nuevamente y respondió.

— _Esiasch_  —siseó Castiel, con el mismo respeto y cariño con que nombraba a sus hermanos.

La runa en la pared brilló con más fuerza hasta volverse un rayo blanco de luz similar a la gracia. Castiel la observó sin pestañear, la vio desvanecerse y en su lugar se abrió un hueco en la pared, como si hubieran quitado limpiamente un gran ladrillo del muro. Cas decidió dejar que fuera Dean quien inspeccionara lo que había allí adentro y le devolvió la conciencia.

— “Habla, amigo y entra” —dijo Dean con una sonrisa autosuficiente —.  _La Comunidad del Anillo._  Un clásico —añadió mientras metía la mano en el oscuro compartimento que acababa de aparecer en su muro. Rebuscó a ciegas hasta que su mano dio con algo. Era un libro. Un diario, para ser más exacto. Muy similar al diaro de cuero de su padre —. ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste esa runa detrás de mi escritorio? Seguramente ya la habías visto —dirigió la pregunta al aire pensativamente al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

—Sí, la había visto —dijo Castiel con tranquilidad —. No te lo dije porque el búnker está cubierto de cosas como esas. Por todas partes hay runas y símbolos, en diferentes idiomas, de culturas y épocas de lo más diversas. Algunos son protecciones, y otros, como esta runa, son acertijos, juegos de palabras. En algunas salas hay incluso escritas bromas para aquel que pueda leerlas. No parecía importante.

Dean alzó las cejas sorprendido al escuchar el mensaje que Cas acababa de enviar. Aún les quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir de su hogar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como sospecho que querían una escena de sexo (y lo lamento, pero yo no la sentía necesaria), les devolví lo que les robé con una ilustración, ojalá les guste. :3
> 
> Gracias a todos los que me siguen y siguen este fic, los amo ♥♥♥


	4. Parte 4

—Encontré algo que tal vez nos sirva —anunció Dean al entrar en la biblioteca alzando el viejo diario en alto. Sam y Mary estaban reemplazando las bombillas de luz que habían explotado, mientras Jack barría los vidrios rotos —. ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?

—Sobrecargaste el sistema eléctrico del búnker, eso sucedió —dijo Sam tajante —. Mira, Dean, no sé ni quiero saber qué demonios hiciste, pero convertiste este sitio en un campo de batalla.

—Era como el cielo del Cuatro de Julio, pero aquí dentro —añadió Jack sonriendo con inocencia. Dean se los quedó mirando perplejo. Tenía la vaga idea de haber visto chispazos a su alrededor, pero estaban en un espacio mental, no pensó que eso estuviera sucediendo en el _mundo real_. No había notado las bombillas rotas en su cuarto, pero a decir verdad la visión angelical lo había tenido entretenido.

—Em… ¿Lo siento? —se disculpó sin sentirlo en absoluto. Esquivó los vidrios que aún les faltaban recoger y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la biblioteca —. Deja eso y ven aquí, Sammy —le ordenó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acerque. Sam obedeció a regañadientes —. Mira lo que encontré en mi cuarto. Es un diario de un Hombre de Letras… Camilo Keres —dijo chequeando el nombre inscrito en el interior de la tapa de cuero y luego le arrojó el cuaderno.

Sam se sentó a su lado y cuando comenzó a hojearlo sus cejas dieron varios saltitos. 

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Estaba escondido en el muro de mi cuarto, protegido con un acertijo en enoquiano.

—¿Lo leíste?

—Nop. Pero sé que el hombre que lo escribió estudiaba a los ángeles. Estaba obsesionado con ellos —aseguró mirando las uñas de Castiel con aires de eficiencia. 

—¿Y cómo lo sabes si no lo leíste? —preguntó Sam intrigado. Efectivamente, a juzgar por las fechas de las entradas en el diario, que databan desde comienzos de 1900, sí se trataba de un Hombre de Letras que había dedicado gran parte de su vida al estudio de los ángeles. Dean dirigió los brillantes ojos azules de su _amigovio_ hacia su hermano y sonrió con picardía. 

—Es uno de los beneficios de tener algunos de los poderes de Cas. Puedo “leer la energía” de las cosas con solo tocarlas. —Sam y Mary lo miraron sorprendidos y Jack, que ya había terminado de limpiar, se sentó del otro lado de la mesa y dijo sonriente “Yo también puedo hacer eso” —. Chócala, chico —rió Dean extendiendo un puño en su dirección. Jack ladeó la cabeza, dudó por un momento y luego hizo lo que Dean le pedía. El rostro de Castiel sonrió satisfecho —. Sé que el tipo era extranjero, que se unió a los Hombres de Letras sin ser un legado y que había estado en contacto con lo sobrenatural toda la vida. Pero tristemente nunca vio cumplido su sueño de conocer un ángel. Y también sé que en algún pasaje de ese diario, hay un _Exorcismo de lo Divino_   que sirve para sacar ángeles y arcángeles de sus recipientes —concluyó con una sonrisa triunfante. 

—Si eso es verdad, Dean, ¡podremos sacar a Michael de tu cuerpo! —dijo Sam con entusiasmo comenzando a buscar página por página. 

—Esa es la idea. Y Cas sabe que funciona porque Alastair intentó exorcizarlo con ese mismo conjuro hace años. Yo no puedo leerlo, eso afectaría a Castiel, así que tendrás que buscarlo tú. —Sam asintió en silencio sin quitar la vista del libro en sus manos.

—Pero aunque saquemos a Michael de tu cuerpo, seguirá atrapado en la jaula, ¿o no? —señaló Mary.

—Llamaré a Rowena —dijo Sam sin dejar de pasar las antiguas y desgastadas hojas.

  
  


—¡Bueno, ya era la maldita hora! —exclamó Rowena cuando Sam le contó acerca de Dean y Cas. El exabrupto hizo que el Hombre de Letras de un respingo, salpicando pintura en sus pantalones; afortunadamente sin arruinar el hechizo que estaban pintando en torno a la jaula —. Tu hermano se tomó su tiempo para sacar la cabeza de su trasero. ¿No lo crees? —Miró a Sam entornando los ojos, parpadeó lentamente batiendo sus enormes pestañas y volvió a enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo —.  Se ve que _es de familia_. 

Sam frunció los labios ante el comentario y ladeó la cabeza, como hacía siempre que escuchaba algo que no quería oír. 

Desde que Billie les había dicho que él será quien matará definitivamente a Rowena, su relación con la bruja había ido cambiando gradualmente. Había sentido la necesidad de  ser más cortés con ella, de demostrarle que no tenía nada en su contra y no había nada qué temer. 

Del mismo modo, lentamente ella había modificado la forma en que se relacionaba con ellos, y especialmente con Sam. Al punto de que ya no llevaba la cuenta de _cuantas le debían los Winchesters_. 

Cuando Sam la había llamado explicando que habían atrapado a Michael en la jaula y necesitaban sacar el cuerpo de Dean, ni siquiera tuvo que insistir una vez para convencerla. Rowena se había mostrado dispuesta a ayudar inmediatamente.

Cuando acabó de pintar su parte del hechizo, Sam se puso de pie, dejó el cuenco y el pincel sobre una mesa cercana y se aclaró la garganta. 

—Si lo dices por nosotros, Rowena… — comenzó a decir siguiendo los movimientos de la bruja con la mirada, pero casi inmediatamente alzó la vista hacia la jaula cubierta con una gruesa lona. La voz desencajada de su hermano llegaba desde el interior. No había dejado de gritar desde que llegaron al depósito —. Este no es el momento ni el lugar. 

Ella acabó de dibujar el último símbolo y se aproximó a él, deteniéndose sólo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Extendió un brazo a su lado y dejó su cuenco con pintura junto al de Sam.

—Lo sé, Samuel —susurró con suavidad, arrastrando las palabras, mirándolo de arriba abajo con una sonrisa coqueta y desafiante.

Sam suspiró molesto. No había modo de ganar. Si cedía ahora, ella tendría l _o que quería, cuando quería_ ; y si lo dejaba pasar, le estaría dando la razón.

Rowena dio un paso atrás sonriendo burlona.

—Justo lo que pen- —comenzó a decir ella pero no pudo terminar la oración. Sam la había tomado de la cintura con una mano y por la nuca con la otra, y la estaba besando con ferocidad.

Rowena enterró sus dedos en la melena del Hombre de Letras y clavó sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo, devolviéndole el beso entusiasta y voraz. 

La risa arrogante de Michael resonó en el depósito, arruinando el momento.

—Patético. —La voz de Dean cargada de desprecio llegaba desde la jaula —.  ¿Y tú crees que podrás contra mí, Sam Winchester? ¡Eres incluso más patético de lo que tu hermano cree!

Sam frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Sabía que Michael mentía, que ponía palabras en la boca de Dean que su hermano realmente no sentía. 

Tomó el diario y se aproximó con determinación hacia la jaula. Con un solo movimiento quitó la lona que la cubría y posó su mirada en la del arcángel. Los ojos de Michael brillaban desafiantes. 

Con las velas encendidas y Rowena en su sitio lista para echar el último ingrediente al fuego y recitar el hechizo,  todo estaba listo.

—Omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco... —Sam repitió el primer verso del exorcismo una vez más tal y como estaba escrito —… Ab orbe terra. Hunc angelum omine obsequendum… —Michael se retorcía en su sitio y bramaba con fuerza, resistiéndose a abandonar el recipiente. Sam dudó por un instante, temiendo que el arcángel dañe el cuerpo de Dean, pero continuó leyendo —… Domine expuet, domine expuet. Ut deum ad empyreum remittat… —A medida que el exorcismo avanzaba, el cuerpo de Dean se había ido iluminando cada vez más; para cuando al Hombre de Letras le restaba sólo una frase ya no podía verlo directamente sin hacerse daño. 

Cuando pronunció la palabra final, Michael dio un último grito y de su boca abierta surgió una ráfaga de luz blanca azulada que se arremolinó sobre la cabeza del cuerpo de Dean, acompañada de un chillido ensordecedor.

Pronto la intensidad de la luz disminuyó y Sam pudo ver la gracia de Michael luchando inútilmente por salir de la  jaula. El espacio vacío entre barrote y barrote parecía iluminarse cada vez que la gracia asotaba en un intento por escapar. 

—¡Rowena, ahora!

La bruja lanzó el último ingrediente al recipiente y recitó el hechizo. Estaban utilizando el mismo conjuro que habían usado tiempo atrás para salir de la jaula de Lucifer. Sabían que funcionaría. Con el cuerpo ya desocupado no había nada que pudiera salir mal en ese punto; solo quedaba el temor de que Michael dañe el recipiente, pero en su estado actual era poco probable que pudiera hacer algo. 

Las velas ardieron con fuerza y hubo un destello que los cegó por un momento. Cuando la luz se disipó Sam y Rowena pudieron ver al cuerpo de Dean de pie frente a la jaula, observándolos. 

—¿No se supone que debería estar… no lo sé, inconsciente? —preguntó Sam con preocupación. La mirada fría de su hermano trajo a su memoria tiempos más oscuros, y temió que sus ojos cambiaran a negro en cualquier momento. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, apretó los labios tensando todo su cuerpo. Alerta y listo para reaccionar a un posible ataque. 

—Esta no es una ciencia exacta, Samuel— dijo Rowena con tranquilidad al tiempo que guardaba los utensilios en su bolso. 

—Sí me quieres inconsciente tendrás que noquearme— dijo el cuerpo de Dean acomodándose la chaqueta. Intuitivamente el Hombre de Letras llevó una mano a su arma —. Deja eso. Ambos sabemos que no vas a dispararme. —Confundido, lentamente Sam retiró la mano—. Eso es, buen chico. Escucha, ayúdame con esto— dijo agachándose para tomar la lona del suelo —. Tómala de ese extremo —ordenó —.  Cubramos al bastardo.  

Sam dio una mirada hacia la jaula; dentro Michael se retorcía golpeando los barrotes. Recogió la manta como Dean (o lo que fuera que se veía como Dean) le ordenaba. 

Cuando acabaron con eso, Sam observó al cuerpo de su hermano limpiarse las manos en sus pantalones. 

—¿Dean, eres tú?— El cazador clavó sus ojos verdes y helados en los de Sam. Ese no podía ser Dean, no era posible que lo mirara de ese modo. 

La cosa que se veía como Dean sonrió de costado y sopló una ligera risa.

—Sí… y no —dijo cruzándose de brazos —. No del todo. No _Dean completo_ al menos —aseguró mirándose a sí mismo. Llevó una mano a su pecho, en el punto por donde Castiel había retirado su alma —. Como sea. Gracias por liberarme de Michael. Me voy por un trago —concluyó apuntándolo formando una pistola con sus dedos. 

—¿Qué tú QUÉ?

—Que me largo de aquí— aseguró comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida. 

—P-pero ¡Dean! ¡No puedes irte así! Debemos restaurar tu alma.

Mientras los hombres hablaban, Rowena sacó un pequeño paño violeta de su bolso, lo extendió sobre la mesa y comenzó a llenarlo con varios ingredientes sin que ellos notaran lo que hacía.

—Emm… gracias, pero no. —Sam alzó las cejas sorprendido y quiso protestar pero “Dean” le hizo un gesto para que guarde silencio —. No quiero mi alma de regreso. Al fin estoy libre. No solo de Michael y la jaula, estoy libre de _mí_. Y del peso del mundo. Creo que no había estado tan liviano en toda mi vida. 

—¡Pero Dean! Tu alma y _tú_ son parte de la misma persona. No puedes marcharte. Necesitas tu alma.

—No la necesito —dijo tajante —. Como yo lo veo, a “mi alma” le importo una mierda. Cuando las cosas se pusieron feas con Michael, se ocupó de estar a salvo y se deshizo de mí. Me dejó para que sea su saco de boxeo. Para él soy _dispensable_ . Ahora que todo está resuelto de pronto se acuerda de mí. De pronto “me necesita”. No necesito esa cosa. Que se busque otro cuerpo. O que se quede jugando al _titiritero_ con Cas, y que sean muy felices. A mí me importa un carajo. Yo me voy.

—Lo siento, no puedo permitir que te vayas —dijo Sam interponiéndose en su camino. 

—Quiero verte intentar detenerme —respondió el cuerpo de Dean comenzando a sonar realmente molesto. Sam dudó por un momento  y Dean lo rodeó y continuó su camino —. Eso pensé. 

—¡Dean! ¡Piensa rápido! —gritó Rowena para llamar su atención. En cuanto el hombre alzó la vista en su dirección, ella lanzó una pequeña bolsita directo a su rostro. Dean la atajó en el aire como acto reflejo y quedó paralizado en esa posición. Rowena se enderezó y acomodó lentamente las mangas de su vestido de terciopelo con aires de suficiencia —. ¿Crees que podrás cargarlo hasta el automóvil? ¿O también debo resolver _eso_ por ti?

Sam la miró entre ofendido y divertido por el comentario y levantó a Dean con esfuerzo hasta calzarlo sobre su hombro. Rowena sonrió satisfecha, tomó su bolso y caminó contoneándose hacia la salida.

  
  


—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —exclamó Dean al entrar en la biblioteca y ver cómo Sam bajaba su cuerpo y lo depositaba de pie en el suelo; éste tenía un puño en alto frente a su rostro y se veía enfadado —. ¿Qué sucedió? 

—Rowena tuvo que paralizarlo —explicó Sam —. Él… no quería su alma de regreso. 

Dean apretó el puente de su nariz. Debió haberlo previsto. Recordaba el tiempo en que Sam no tenía alma. Él tampoco la quería de regreso entonces. Al parecer era más simple vivir de ese modo. Sin sufrimiento, sin culpa… pero también sin alegría. 

Dean se aproximó a su cuerpo y abrió su mano para retirar la bolsa de hechizos que lo mantenía inmóvil. Caminó hacia una de las mesas y la quemó sobre un cenicero. Inmediatamente el cuerpo de  Dean perdió su rigidez y comenzó a moverse. Parpadeó varias veces enfocando la vista y miró alrededor bajando su mano. Frunció el ceño disgustado consigo mismo por haber caído en ese truco.  

—Ey —lo saludó Dean. La expresión se veía extraña en el rostro de Castiel.

—Ey —respondió el cuerpo —.  Sé ve que ya te has puesto cómodo ahí dentro —dijo señalando la camisa de franela y los jeans que llevaba puestos el recipiente de Cas. Dean se encogió de hombros y sonrió como respuesta —.  Bien, se ve que no me necesitas después de todo —añadió altanero y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

La mano de Castiel se alzó velozmente y lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por la muñeca. El Dean-sin-alma giró en su dirección y sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos desafiantes, ninguno dispuesto a ceder. Sam los observaba a corta distancia, pero cuando el cuerpo de Dean miró de arriba abajo al recipiente de Cas (que estaba comandado por el alma de su hermano)  y se relamió para luego morderse el labio inferior, fue demasiado para el Hombre de Letras. 

—Ejemm...—se aclaró la garganta sonoramente sin conseguir que ninguno de los dos le prestará atención —.  Creo que puedes encargarte de esto por ti mismo, Dean. Yo voy por una ducha —y diciendo esto se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca. Lo que fuera que estaba por suceder, Sam estaba seguro de no querer presenciarlo. 

El cuerpo forcejeó ligeramente, y Dean apretó su agarre.

—Mmm… —gimió con aire seductor—… sabes _Dean_ , la última vez que me miraron así, tuve _sexo_.

Dean titubeó al escuchar aquello que él mismo le había dicho a Cas años atrás; y eso fue suficiente para que el otro tome ventaja sobre él. El cazador sintió  cómo el cuerpo vacío que tenía enfrente lo tomó con firmeza por la nuca y lo besó en los labios sin miramientos. A Dean le tomó algunos segundos procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Jamás había imaginado que su cuerpo haría algo como aquello. ¿Besar al recipiente de Cas sabiendo que él estaba ahí dentro y al mando? Esto era por lejos lo más extraño que le había sucedido. ¿En qué _etiqueta_ entraba esto? ¿Un trío? ¿Incesto? Dean estaba seguro de que su cuerpo acababa de crear toda una nueva categoría de perversión. 

—¡¡Que demonios!! —exclamó cuando logró liberarse parcialmente—. ¡¿Eres imbécil?! ¡Yo _soy tú_ , idiota! 

El cuerpo de Dean sonrió con malicia y sin responder jaló del cabello de Castiel hasta lograr girar su cabeza nuevamente y volvió a besarlo a la fuerza.

No había transcurrido ni un segundo cuando los ojos de Cas resplandecieron y el ángel tomó el control del recipiente. Soltó la muñeca de Dean y acunó su rostro con suavidad, devolviéndole el beso con lentitud; obligando así al otro a modificar su ritmo y bajar la guardia. 

Cuando el cuerpo de Dean soltó su cabello para acariciar el cuello de Castiel y llevó la otra mano a su cintura, acortando  aún más la distancia entre ellos, una pequeña luz comenzó a brillar en el pecho del ángel. La esfera luminosa subió hasta su garganta y siguió su camino, usando el beso como puente entre ambos, se deslizó hacia su recipiente original hasta alojarse en el plexo solar.

El cuerpo de Dean se quedó inmóvil al recibir el alma y Castiel se apartó para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Cas posando una mano en su hombro. 

—Yo… bien —aseguró el cazador observando sus propias manos de ambos lados —. ¡Regresé a mi cuerpo! Pero ¿cómo? 

—Improvisé —dijo Castiel encogiéndose de hombros. Dean no pudo evitar reír al ver su expresión.

—Gracias por la estadía —bromeó abrazándolo y volvió a besarlo con la sonrisa aún en sus labios. 

Dean arrastró al ángel a ciegas entre besos a través de la cocina con la intención de llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones, pero olvidaron doblar en dirección a la puerta, chocando estruendosamente contra la barra desayunadora.

El sonido de las cacerolas llamó la atención de Sam, quien aún no había entrado a la ducha. Sin saber qué esperar, el Hombre de Letras corrió siguiendo el sonido de lo que parecía una lucha. Al entrar en la cocina, se encontró con lo que supuso era _el cuerpo de su hermano_ arrinconando al recipiente de Castiel, supuestamente _comandado por Dean_ , mientras besuqueaba acaloradamente su cuello y una de sus manos se perdía entre los pliegues de su camisa. 

—¡DIOS, Dean! ¡¿En qué rayos estás pensando?! ¡Esto es… _enfermo_! —protestó cubriendo sus ojos con una mano. Sabía que Dean tenía algunas fantasías un tanto extrañas, pero esto era el colmo. 

Dean y Castiel se paralizaron al oír su voz y lo miraron confundidos. Entonces Dean comprendió lo que Sam estaba pensando.

—Soy yo, Sammy —rió —. Estoy de regreso. 

Sam suspiró al oír aquello y lentamente bajó la mano que cubría sus ojos. Eso era tranquilizador. La visión seguía siendo un tanto perturbadora, pero podría ser peor. 

—Ok —murmuró intentando sonreír —. P-perdón por interrumpir. 

—Está bien —dijo divertido el cazador —. Sigamos esto en un _lugar_ _más privado_ , ¿quieres ángel? —propuso alzando las cejas y luego se mordió el labio inferior con picardía. Castiel asintió en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa.

  


Cuando Mary y Jack regresaron al búnker con las compras para la cena, todo el lugar estaba en penumbras, únicamente iluminado en rojo por las luces de emergencia. 

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró Mary al tiempo que buscaba su pistola en la cintura de su pantalón. 

Antes de que la cazadora pudiera desenfundar, Sam la alumbró con una linterna. 

—Tranquila, no sucede nada —dijo alzando una mano para detenerla —. Yo desconecté las luces. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—No pienso cambiar todos los malditos focos del búnker dos veces en el mismo día —aseguró Sam. Cuando acabó de hablar, una de las luces de emergencias junto a la entrada estalló soltando chispas. 

Sam frunció los labios molesto. 

Y esto recién comenzaba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia y esperaron pacientemente el final! ♥♥♥  
> Espero que les haya gustado! comenten! den kudos si lo disfrutaron!  
> gracias por estar ♥♥♥


End file.
